The Heart Beats in Vain: a Brendaniel FanFic
by Camel of the Bee
Summary: A tragic tale of a young youtuber who soon discovers a dark secret. Featuring a broad cast (not really) of characters in an award winning (I wish) story.


The Heart Beats in Vain:

a Brendaniel FanFic

by: Camel of the Bee

Authors note: *I'm sort of a big fan of Brendaniel, and I thought what better way of appreciating him than to write a crappy fan fiction about him. I hope you enjoy (insert stupid fucking hamster face.)*

The waves of the wretched tide crashed upon the jagged and sharp rocks of the swell below. Black and grey clouds swirled overhead, blocking the sun. The wind chilling the tall brown haired man. The wind blew his glasses off the cliff into the fridged waters. He stared at the horrifyingly beautiful landscape before him. A patch of hair flapped majestically in the wind. He felt somehow at peace even though he was standing at the edge of a fucking cliff like an idiot. Maybe something compelled him to stand there, maybe he wanted to throw himself off, who knows.

He turned back and saw an endless cascade of sand and fog. The fog started to draw near to him. There was something strange about this fog. It was entrancing, as though it were somewhat hypnotic. He felt an ominous presence, but he couldn't help but walk into the moist ground clouds.

It felt like an eternity since he entered the fog. He wondered absent mindedly, waiting for something to further the plot. He saw something in the distance. A shadow? A figure? Curious…

He wasn't sure if it was moving towards him or not so he decided to walk after it. As the figure started to gain shape. The entity became an ominous shadow. Two red lights which he figured to be eyes flicked open. They penetrated the man's soul like a deviantart fetishist would penetrate a ms paint anime trans handicapped inflatable armchair furry gimp. *Unfortunatly that probably exists. *

He paused and stared at the wickedly entrancing eyes. The creature gave him a twisted grin as it said,

" _Did you miss me?"_ It spoke a familiar but deeper voice.

"N-no…Y-you can't be…I killed you!"

The entity lunged at his waist, and wrapped around him like a skin tight leather suit. In the panic, he felt immense pressure as a slimy black liquid wraps all around his body. It were as though it were compressing him

" _We are one, you and I. There's no point in denying it Daniel."_

"No! I'll never be like you! I'm not a shit lord like you."

" _I want your body. You've trapped me here for too long, you promised me…."_

"I was foolish then. I was desperate. Please! Let me be you foul demon!"

The entity laughed wildly as Brendan fell to his knees. He couldn't take any more of this pressure. It was to intense. Before passing out, the last thing he saw was…it. Its uncanny appearance that match his own. Somehow, the entity managed to have paler skin then his. It's glasses that sat at the bridge of his nose broken. It stared down at him with red eyes and said,

" _I'll be whole soon enough."_

The pain took over his whole body. He looked up at him once again with scorn before falling into an internal pit of darkness.

He woke up in his bed with a jolt. He panted heavily, feeling the sweat role down the back of his neck. It took him a moment or two to process what was around him. A familiar desk with a familiar computer in a familiar room. He was safe…for now. Snoring resonated in his ear canal which startled him. He quickly turned to find his gay lover, *because everyone in fanfictions are homos for some reason. *, Niall Comas, a.k.a. pyrocynical. Brendan let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating his dream.

'Was that real? And if it was…why would he come back now? I…I thought he was…'

A deep groan came from next to him.

"Brendy…what are you doin up so early? Come on mate, you know how I need my beauty sleep to get that perfect lesb aura." Pyro said with a groggy voice.

"Yeah, I know, I know…just…I just had a bad dream is all…" he massaged the bridge of his nose like he usually does when stressed.

"Yeah man, you look really tense mate…maybe I could…loosen ya up tonight." He wrapped his arm around Brendan's waist.

"No Foxy, I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Come on baby, we never do it anymore since you started having those nightmares. Maybe it will help."

"Did I stutter?" His tone became more irritated and cold. "I said. Not. Tonight."

This hurt pyro deeply.

"FINE! Then I'll just go jerk off in the bathtub then. Oh, and I'm going to be thinking of Markiplier! Not you!" He stormed out on the verge of tears.

'Ugh. Markiplier…what's he got that I don't?'

*Talent, money, good looks, adoring fans, a bombastic personality, fame, and a voice that could make anyone orgasm. *

"Thanks for the confidence booster…" he said dryly to the voice in his head.

*Well, you have the voice thing going for you at least. *

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

*I don't know, I'm just a voice in your head. *

He sat in the dimly moonlit room. His vision began to blur as the exhaustion began to set in, but he was too afraid to sleep. He decided to actually get something productive…well, productive for someone like him and make a video. He put on his glasses that rested on the nightstand and went to his desk to look for a bad fanfiction. After a couple hours, he sat there thinking. Is this what his life came to? He looks at himself in the reflection of his webcam and saw nothing but a pathetic excuse of basement dwelling scum, making YouTube videos where he does nothing but shit post and read bad fanfiction. His lover, while great in bed, is very poor at understanding him on a deeper level than the surface. He was unhappy.

Crying from the bathroom hit his ear drums. Yet again, that same cold bitter feeling of discontent filled him. Its felt unnatural, yet at the same time, completely normal. He stomped over to the bathroom door and attempted to compose himself.

"What's wrong Nailly?" He asked in the nicest voice he could muster.

"Why would you care? All you care about is your work and yourself."

He took a long-irritated breath in and exhaled, attempting to keep his composure once again.

"I do care about you darling, it's just I've been really stressed lately."

Pyro replied in a whiney voice.

"That's what you always say! You never have time for me anymore! You never pay attention!"

That was his breaking point. He didn't care what he said anymore. That unnatural burning feeling let loose.

"I don't pay attention...I'm the one who doesn't pay attention to YOU?! You know how much money I spend on you to pay for dates? I had to take a SECOND JOB just so I could pay for our dates. When was the last time you payed for anything? In fact, when was the last time you asked me for my opinion? The last time you asked me how MY day was? The last time you asked me if I was ok? Because looking back at it, YOU'RE the neglectful one! All you ever want any more is sex and money! That's all you do!"

Pyro began to ball his eyes out. This just aggravated him more. Out of rage, he knocked over a table and smashed a couple vases. After he was done rampaging he decided it would be best if he cooled down for a while.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while." He shouted and left the house.

He walked down the dusk lit street. It was about five in the morning and Brendan in an emotional and mental war. His mind wants him to get sleep, to collapse. But his emotions were pushing him to go on, keep moving. He was in between sleep and wakefulness. He sat down in the grass before totally collapsing. He sat feeling totally alone. He just laid there.

He felt a strange presence looming over him. He couldn't move, he was too tired. He was stuck staring at the shadowy figure.

' _Are you ready to except me?'_ It said with a sickening satisfaction in it's

"N-never…" He said in a tired voice, unable to keep a consistent consciousness. He was unable to run from the creature. His whole body was paralyzed with sleep deprivation.

 _'No matter how much you struggle…how much you beg…I'll never leave you! We are one! And right now…you need me.'_

"What makes you think that I need you? I'm fine! I'll never need you again!"

 _'Well according to your relationship with your "Precious Nally", you need me to put him in his place.'_

"N-no. No matter how badly I may want to get back at that furry, I would never put him through that. Never again…"

 _'Hehehe. Well…you know where to find me if you do.'_

The being disappeared into thin air as Brendan's mind and body finally gave into sleep. Three hours later, he woke up to a hard kick a in the face.

"Ow! What the bitch!?"

He looked up at the person who kicked him to find out it was Hellbent. The demon looked down at the man and said, "I should be asking you the same question! Why are you sleeping in my yard?"

Brendan wasn't sure what to do, lie his way out or tell the truth. Because both would sound like total bs anyway. After thinking for a bit, he gave a deep sigh and simply answered, "Relationship problems…"

The demon looked at him first with scorn then gentle sympathy. "Look, I'm sorry. Happens to me too I understand."

"You do?"

"Sure I do. In fact I've been in your situation as well. I'll get into a fight with Pandora, I'll leave the house for a bit, go get drunk at some bar, then go find a night club with some buddies. But when you get in you find out it's a hardcore gay bdsm kinda bar and a dude offers you a drink. Of course, you're too drunk to have any better judgment so you take the drink anyway. Turns out the guy drugged it and you wind up having hardcore sex in his basement and black out. And by the time you wake up, you're on your lawn, totally naked, and have 'Big Bubba's Pet' tattooed on your ass. Then you go inside and your partner isn't as angry with you than from the night before and you talk about what happened and work things out. Sure you still get weird phone calls from your home or work saying 'Daddy misses you.' Every once and a while, but your still in a happy relationship."

Brendan looked thoroughly disgusted…so did the writer.

"Sooo…what's your point?"

"The point is it'll get better. You just need to talk things out."

"…Yeah! I guess you're right! Thanks demon dude!" He got up with a jolt and ran off like Sonichu into the sunrise.

Brendan burst through the door as though he were a new man. He breathed a fresh breath of air as he entered the living room. "Nally! Nally! I'm sorry baby! I wanna talk. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was the one who was being ignorant."

Silence echoed through the room as he stood there with a single flower he found in a park. He searched through the room curiously calling out his lover's name. He heard a creaking noise followed by various groans. Brendan stood there in shock, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

He moved down the hall as though he were a stealthy ninja. The noises grew louder and more intense as they pounded into his brain. He slowly opened the door carefully to find his once true love bent over butt naked being penetrated by a short man with black hair.

"You like that baby? Come on, scream for daddy." The familiar sounding man said as he thrusted away.

"Oooh MARK! DADDY MARKY YEAAASS!" He cried out.

Out of pure unadulterated anger, he broke the door down the door down. The two stopped and stared in surprise.

"N-Nally…how could you?" He said dropping the flower and then dropping to his knees.

Mark looked at him with contempt. "Because you were never there for him!"

"Marky…"

"No Pyro. He never loved you the way I do. I'll kick him out and we could be together."

Brendan felt that strange feeling of pressure throughout his whole body, making him feel weak and helpless. As the two betrayers chattered, Brendan felt the same voice came back to him.

 _'Let me out Daniel…Let me out!'_ It repeated in a wild and loud voice. He was broken…mentally, physically, and emotionally. He saw no other alternative.

"…Fine…" He mumbled under his breath. In not only a couple seconds, he started screaming at the top of his lungs. His whole body burned inside and out. He felt himself slip from conscious thought and pass through his sub-conscious. His body fell face flat on the floor. The two just stared in confusion at what just happened. Mark walked over to his body.

"Look, no reason to get so over dramatic about it. He likes me, not you. Just get over yourself and move on."

…no reasons.

Mark kicked him in the head lightly. "Hey buddy! Get up and go already!"

…no response.

"Uh…b-buddy…" He bent down to see if he was alright. But like a bird landing in a crocodile's mouth, he sprung his attack. He held Mark's throat with a firm grip. He lifted his face up revealing his broken glasses and red eyes. He lifted him up slowly off the ground, smiling with delight and madness. He laughed whickedly staring into the face of his terrified victim. He then proceeded to smash Mark's skull into a wall thirty-eight times, laughing as the blood tattered all over his hands and face.

Pyro screamed a very girly scream, causing the creature previously known as Brendainel to look at him with a large grin.

 _"FINALLY! After all these years of putting up with your BS…I can finally do exactly what I wanted to do."_ He walked slowly over to the king sized bed as Niall scrambled to the other side of it.

"A-and wh-what would…that be?" He asked timidly.

The creature held him down by his throat onto the bed and whispered slowly in his ear.

 _"To make you my bitch."_

Epilog:

After six months missing, Pyro was found deep in the woods near a small cabin. He was found curled up on the ground whispering to himself "I…I'm a g-good boy d-d-daddy…I'm a good boy." He was then sent off to a mental institution where he is rehabilitating. Many people presumed his lover did it, but after many raids on the house, it was found abandoned. Or, that's what the headlines say. Some say he still roams the woods as a vengeful monster. Others say he killed himself out of guilt and his body is deep in the woods. But no one knows what happened to the man once known, as Brendaniel.


End file.
